Penunggu Pohon Menjelang Pemilu
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Atribut-atribut menjelang Pemilu yang mengganggu dan cara Naruto mengatasinya. AU. Collab Freyja Lawliet dan Zecka Fujioka. RateT. NaruHina. Fic untuk event #PenpikPemilu.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OOC, NaruHina, Typo (s), dan segala kekurangan lainnya yang mungkin akan pembaca temukan.

**Summary: **Atribut-atribut menjelang Pemilu yang mengganggu dan cara Naruto untuk mengatasinya.

**Fic **_**collab **_**Freyja Lawliet dan Zecka Fujioka**

**.**

**.**

Tamu tidak diundang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Namikaze. Dia sengaja menemui anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze tersebut untuk meminta pertolongan karena dirinya sedang mengalami kesulitan. Lelaki yang sudah beristri tersebut hanya bisa cengok mendengar permohonan-permohonan yang terwakili dua kata "minta tolong". Setelah memberitahukan apa yang diinginkan tamu tersebut, barulah tamu—yang meminta bantuan anak Namikaze tersebut—pamit pulang.

Lelaki berambut durian mundur selangkah dan menjatuhkan pantatnya ke kursi yang ada di teras. Dia memijat keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut saking frustasinya pada permohonan aneh—temannya—tadi.

"Lho? Gaara sudah pulang?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari wanita yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sambil membawa nampan dengan segelas minuman segar, membuyarkan lamunan dari lelaki bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto mendongak, melihat wanita itu menaruh nampan ke meja di antara dua kursi—satu diduduki Naruto, satunya lagi diduduki wanita itu. Sepasang mata Naruto ikut bergerak seiring gerakan wanita berambut merah panjang tersebut.

"Iya, Bunda. Gaara sudah pulang," jawabnya.

"Padahal Bunda mau menyuguhkan minuman kesukaan dia, tapi dia sudah pergi. Sayang sekali." Wanita itu menyuguhkan minuman yang tadi dibawanya pada putranya. "Kamu saja yang minum, ya. Takut mubadzir."

Naruto memutar bola mata, beginilah Bundanya. Kalau tidak ada yang minum, dirinya-lah yang mesti meminumnya. "Baik, Bunda." Sebelum menyeruput minumannya, mata Naruto menyipit saat melirik wanita bernama Kushina sedari tadi menatapnya lekat-lekat. Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. "Gaara meminta Naruto untuk membantunya, Bunda." Naruto berniat menjelaskan kedatangan Gaara tadi.

"Bantu apa?"

"Bantu-bantu menurunkan spanduk, baliho dan beberapa poster yang mencemarkan lingkungan. Para warga di sekitar sini protes, karena banyaknya atribut menjelang pemilu mengusik kenyamanan mereka. Seharusnya mereka membersihkannya ketika memasuki hari tenang, ternyata banyak yang malas membereskannya. Itulah sebabnya, Gaara datang ke sini meminta bantuan Naruto, untuk menurunkan semuanya ketika sudah memasuki hari tenang," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Berarti Bunda warga juga dong, sekitar sini. Bunda tidak bisa membantu karena Ayahmu terlalu protektif sama Bunda." Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu. Naruto menahan senyumnya, kembali melanjutkan.

"Naruto terlalu malas untuk ikut campur hal seperti ini. Tidak tahu cara bagaimana mengatasinya biar para warga ikut bergotong royong membereskan masalah yang ada. Bukan hanya ngomong saja, tapi juga ikut bertindak membersihkan atribut-atribut kampanye."

Kushina mengusap punggung Naruto. "Sabar ya, Anak Bunda. Pasti ada jalan terbaik. Yang penting kamu antar istrimu ke dokter kandungan. Dia butuh perhatianmu, lho." Kushina mengedipkan matanya di balik pintu, di mana isteri tersayang Naruto berdiri.

Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya, melihat wanita berambut biru panjang tengah berdiri sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Dia pun bangkit berdiri. "Kamu sudah berada di sini, Sayang?" Wanita itu mengangguk. "Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya," katanya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya merapikan rambut suaminya.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi," ucap Kushina setelah melihat ke sekitar rumah mereka dan manyadari betapa teriknya siang ini.

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Lalu, menarik tangan isterinya—Hinata—ke luar menghampiri mobilnya. Mereka pun ke Rumah Sakit Bersalin.

Selama perjalanan, Hinata berkomentar tentang betapa kotornya tempat tinggal mereka yang dipenuhi spanduk, baliho, dan poster-poster yang tertempel di tembok-tembok dan pepohonan di pinggir jalan yang mereka lalui. Rasanya ingin mencabuti semua itu, tapi takut melanggar kode etik pemilu.

"Kapan sih, Panwaslu membersihkan ini semua?" tanyanya menahan amarah.

Suaminya—Naruto—bisanya menghela napas panjang. Beginilah kalau sang isteri punya mood berubah-ubah semenjak hamil. Maunya harus dituruti. Tangan Naruto terangkat dan mengelus rambut Hinata yang panjang, menenangkan tanpa menjawab.

.

Malam tiba, Naruto melihat Hinata yang gelagatnya terus gelisah semenjak pulang dari Rumah Sakit Bersalin. Wanita itu terus mondar-mandir sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya. Sehingga tidak disadarinya suaminya tengah menatap sedari tadi.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan menepuk pundaknya, menghentikan kegiatan tersebut tetapi mengakibatkan Hinata terkejut. "Hei, hei. Kamu kenapa? Kenapa terkejut, Sayang?" tanyanya khawatir.

Wanita itu menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, membuat Naruto kebingungan dan salah tingkah. Berharap isterinya tidak marah-marah karena dia telah mengagetkannya tadi. Perasaan Hinata semakin kalut karena sedari tadi mengintip keluar jendela dan masuk ke kamar. Inilah membuat Naruto bingung—sekali lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Hinata mengusap tengkuknya, gelagapan. "Err… anu… aku…,"

"Ya?"

Hinata kembali frustasi, Naruto semakin bingung dibuatnya. _Ada apa dengan isterinya?_

"Itu…," Lagi-lagi Hinata menggigit ibu jarinya. Mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku… lagi ngidam."

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kalau ngidam, kenapa gelisah?"

"Karena… karena… cuma kamu yang bisa melakukan ini."

"Bukannya suami memang melakukan sesuatu untuk mengabulkan ngidamnya sang isteri? Kamu ada-ada saja, Hinata." Naruto menggeleng pelan, terkekeh geli.

"Idiih… jangan ketawa, kenapa sih." Hinata memberengut. Naruto tertawa kecil, mengacak-acak rambut istrinya.

"Oke, oke. Kamu mau minta apa, Istriku?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata salah tingkah, kemudian—memberanikan diri—menghampiri Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu sehingga mata biru langit Naruto membulat, hampir keluar dari rongganya. Hinata pun menjauh, memberikan senyuman termanis—yang selalu bisa meluluhkan Naruto.

"Serius kamu?"

"Bukannya ngidam selalu serius, Suamiku." Hinata cemberut. Naruto salah tingkah.

"Astaga, Hinata. Ini adalah permintaan yang bikin aku—"

"Jadi, kamu tidak mau?" Naruto menggeleng tak setuju dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Bu-bukan." Naruto menghembuskan napas perlahan, menatap Hinata lurus-lurus. "Benar harus sekarang juga?" Hinata mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Ini demi kamu dan calon anak kita."

Hinata kegirangan, meloncat-loncat dan bertepuk tangan pada suaminya yang kini keluar rumah. Hati Hinata lega dan pada akhirnya wanita tersebut memutuskan masuk ke kamar untuk tidur.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Hinata memanjakan suaminya yang sedari tadi menguap tiada henti. Menyodorkan teh hangat buatan istri tercintanya untuk memulihkan tenaga karena tadi malam terkuras untuk mengabulkan ngidamnya sang isteri. Resiko memang, karena dia yang sudah menyebabkan Hinata hamil.

Sesaat mereka tengah menikmati sarapan sederhana, lagi-lagi tamu—tidak diundang—berambut merah datang. Momen menikmati kebersamaan sepertinya ditunda untuk sementara.

"Maaf, mengganggu." Empat pasang mata tertuju pada sosok menjulang yang kini tengah berdiri di teras.

"Gaara? Mau nagih, ya?" tanya Naruto _to the point_. "Apa, lagi? Kamu mau minta apa lagi dariku, hm?"

"Aku minta tagihan hasil permintaanku kemarin," jawabnya.

"Sudah."

Bingung. Melongo. Cengok. Itulah ekspresinya Gaara sedari tadi datar-datar saja, kini berubah ekspresi. Hinata pun terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya," kata Naruto berulang kali seraya menyeruput minumannya. "Mau lihat? Asal jangan marah padaku, ya."

Lelaki berambut jabrik itu membimbing Gaara—temannya—ke tempat di mana poster, baliho dan spanduk berada. Sesampainya di tujuan, Gaara membatu. Terpaku pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"I-ini?"

"Karena hanya aku yang sendirian melakukannya makanya aku mencari ide agar para warga membantuku dan kamu. Tidak perlu capek-capek," jawabnya santai sambil menguap. "Tenang saja. Tidak ada yang protes, sekalian bisa dibuat untuk nakutin maling, pencuri, anak-anak dan beberapa warga di sini yang tidak mau bekerja sama denganku. Biar deh, sekalian mimpi buruk. Hahahaha!"

Gaara cuma terpaku di tempat tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Mata bening _hazel_-nya yang tajam penuh selidik, tidak berhenti menatap apa yang dilihatnya itu. Benar-benar bikin Gaara keki.

Bagaimana tidak, Naruto telah bersusah payah—tengah malam melakukannya sendiri—mencoret-coret potret orang-orang yang terdapat dispanduk, baliho dan poster. Dengan teknik menggambar yang dimilikinya sejak kecil, wajah-wajah itu berubah menjadi sosok menyeramkan menggunakan teknik 3D. Dia berharap apa yang telah dia lakukan itu menyebabkan para warga ketakutan, kebingungan, kaget, ditambah anak-anak yang ketakutan—tidak berniat main bersama teman-temannya— dan memilih masuk rumah.

Artinya, hampir di setiap jalan di kompleks tempat tinggalnya, jika malam menjelang hantu-hantu buatannya di poster, baliho dan spanduk seakan bergerak kalau ada yang menatapnya. Mengerikan, bukan? Justru inilah cara yang dipilih Naruto supaya para warga menurunkan atribut-atribut kampanye, yang telah membuat anak-anak mereka ketakutan. Rencana licik, mungkin.

Apalagi ini bukan keinginan Naruto sendiri, sebenarnya. Tetapi,keinginan isterinya yang ngidam semalam. Ngidam yang benar-benar aneh. Dan kini dilihatnya Hinata sedang menikmati kenyamanan indah sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Gaara, mereka jadi penunggu pohon ya, hehehe." Seloroh Hinata yang menyebabkan kedua pria di dekatnya itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

.

.

**-Fin**

**.**

**.**

Curcol ah… :D emang terganggu sama atribut-atribut kampanye, hehehe.  
Ide menggambar muka2 di poster2 dan yang lainnya itu didapat dari tetangganya Sunny Sunshine, apalagi kan waktu kecil Naruto suka ngusilin monument Hokage, hehehe.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Kami berdua berharap, semoga dapat menghibur pembaca sekalian.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet dan Zecka Fujioka**


End file.
